palladiumriftsfansitefandomcom-20200213-history
Hwarang-do Karate (Exclusive)
''Hwarang-do Karate (Exclusive) '' Entrance Requirements: No Attribute or Alignment restrictions. Skill Cost: 6 Years Created almost 2,000 years ago, this is one of the most complex of all the martial arts, stressing a balance of Nae Gong "Internal Power," Wae Gong "External Power" and Shing Gong "Mental Power." Hwarang-Do is really the Korean "Way of the Flower of Manhood," and is meant to be a combination of hard and soft, circular and linear techniques. Weapon practice is designed to be more practical than ornamental. A master will take the time to evaluate an opponent before charging into battle. The preferred method of combat is to wait for the enemy's attack and then to counter, with movements as different as possible. If the attack is linear (punches and straight kicks) then the response should be circular (parries and body flip/throws). If the attack is circular then the response should be linear. Once combat is joined then the idea is to continually keep on the move. Spinning and jumping kicks are preferred, with body flip/throws, hand strikes and chokes reserved for finishing off the victim. Weapon practice is not just ornamental; each W.P. is designed to be used with the bonuses and maneuvers of the form. Hwarang-Do is taught only in Korea. In South Korea there are several Buddhist monasteries that specialize in the art. In North (Communist) Korea two monasteries have been converted to full-time martial art schools and often train agents from Russia and Communist Vietnam along with other Eastern European communist agents. Costume: Standard Karate outfit but with a colored silk sash in place of the belt. Optional cloth wrappings around the wrist-forearm and calve-ankle. Stance: A wide sideways stance with legs almost twice shoulder-width apart. The hands are held high, shoulder level, with one open in a knife-blade position and the other hand closed into a fist. CHARACTER BONUSES: ' Add 2 to M.E. Add 1 to P.S. Add 1 to P.E. Add 3 to Spd. Add 10 to S.D.C. '''COMBAT SKILLS: ' '''Attacks per Melee: 3 Escape Moves: Roll With Punch/Fall/Impact, Maintain Balance, Leap, Back flip Attack Moves: Leap, Roll, Back flip Basic Defensive Moves: Dodge, Parry, Automatic Parry Advanced Defenses: Multiple Dodge, Circular Parry Hand Attacks: Strike (Punch), Knife Hand, Backhand Basic Foot Attacks: Kick Attack, Crescent Kick, Wheel Kick, Backward Sweep, Reverse Turning Kick (Combination Dodge/Kick) Jumping Foot Attacks: Jump Kick, Flying Jump Kick. Special Attacks: Death Blow, Leap Attack, Body Flip/Throw, Critical Flip/Throw. Holds/Locks: Neck Hold-Choke Weapon Katas (Pick One): W.P. Short Stick, W.P. Spear, W.P. Sword, W.P. Knives — Paired. Modifiers to Attacks: Pull Punch, Knock-Out/Stun, Critical Strike, Critical Strike from Rear. SKILLS INCLUDED IN TRAINING: ''' '''Martial Art Powers: Select a total of two (2) Powers from among Body Hardening Exercises, Martial Art Techniques, and Special Katas. If desired, any number of Powers can be traded one-for-one for any Basic Skill Programs (excluding physical). Languages: Korean Physical: Gymnastics Philosophical Training: Buddhism or Zen Buddhism If this is your Primary Martial Art Form then the following other forms can be learned in a shorter time. Taido (5 Years), Moo Gi Gong (2 Years), or Yu-Sool (6 Years). 'LEVEL ADVANCEMENT BONUSES ' 1st +2 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, +2 to Damage, Critical Strike on Natural 20. 2nd +1 Attack per Melee, +1 to Leap (Add 4ft to Leap Distance). 3rd Select One (1) Additional Martial Art Power from Body Hardening or Martial Art Techniques or Special Katas. 4th +1 to Strike. Critical Strike or Knockout from Behind. 5th +1 to Rear Attacks (Backward Sweep, Backhand Strike), Critical Strike on Natural 18, 19 or 20. 6th Select One (1) Additional Martial Art Power from Chi Mastery or Body Hardening or Martial Art Techniques or Special Katas. 7th +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, -I-1 to Body Flip/Throw (Does 2D6 Damage). 8th +1 Attack per Melee. 9th Add One (1) Zenjorike Power. 10th +1 Attack per Melee, +1 to Rear Attacks (Backward Sweep, Backhand Strike). 11th Select One (1) Additional Martial Art Power from Chi Mastery, or Body Hardening or Martial Art Techniques or Special Katas. 12th +1 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, +1 to Parry/Dodge. 13th Add One (1) Zenjorike Power. 14th +1 Attack per Melee, +1 to Body Rip/Throw. 15th +1 to Rear Attacks (Backward Sweep, Backhand Strike). Why Study HWARANG-DO KARATE? A well balanced martial art that is aggressive enough to handle multiple attackers but defensive as well. It's also flexible in combat distance, with leaps and jump kicks for long distance, a full range of combat distance strikes, and body flip/throws for grappling distance. Category:Martial Arts Forms Category:Martial Arts Power Skills Category:Palladium Category:Rifts Category:Organization Category:Content